Connecting arrangements for rotational devices can take many forms. For example, various connecting arrangements have been developed for the outer joint part of constant velocity joints. In such applications, the rotational part is commonly the outer joint part of a constant velocity universal joint and the flange part is a shaft connecting flange which is to be bolted to the outer joint part. Through-holes for receiving the bolts are commonly associated with the outer joint part which, as a rule, comprises the greater axial extension. The threaded holes are typically associated with the attaching flange. Between the outer joint part and the attaching flange, it is possible to clamp in a sealing cover if the outer joint part is annular in shape, in order to form a so-called disc joint.
In the case of prior art torque transmitting assemblies of the above-mentioned type, it is possible for the bolts to become unfastened if the torque to be transmitted is higher than the torque to be accommodated by the friction forces in the flange connection. Movements can occur underneath the bolt heads, as a result of which the screws become loose. Such movements underneath the bolt heads occur if the sliding movements between the flange faces become so pronounced that the relative movements between the flange parts can no longer be accommodated by an elastic bending deformation of the bolt shanks. This is the case if the sliding movements between the flange parts cause the bending forces acting on the bolt shanks to become greater than the friction forces to be accommodated by the bolt heads. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved connecting assembly which minimizes bolt loosening.